Após a Tempestade
by Silverghost
Summary: O que aconteceu no dia da primeira aventura dos marotos como animagos? Até onde vai a lealdade e a amizade desses quatro rapazes? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: desnecessário dizer que, como sempre, os personagens não são meus... Fazer o quê, não se pode ter tudo na vida. E eu nem posso dizer que se eu detivesse os direitos de Harry Potter no lugar da tia Jo e da Warner, as coisas seriam melhores, porque eu adoro chacinas.**

**Não, ninguém morre nessa fic. Mas eu me esmerei em tentar deixar todo mundo com raivinha do James. Sim, ele é insuportável no começo da fic. Mas fica fofo no final. Uma coisa estranha, não?**

**Minha super-beta Meri fez uma capa para essa fic. Vocês podem encontrá-la lá no meu profile. Assim como uma nova montagem que a Gween Back fez para Sirius e Susan. Huahuahuahua...**

**Respostas à reviews assinadas pelo sistema do ff. Aproveitem o passeio...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

* * *

**Após a tempestade**

* * *

- A inclusão da Cláusula 73 no Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia, no ano de 1750, foi, portanto, resultado direto dos esforços de cooperação da reunião de cúpula da Confederação Internacional dos bruxos em 1692.

O fantasma de Binns flutuou alguns centímetros acima do chão, enquanto nomes e datas surgiam no quadro-negro, seguidos monotonamente pelas explicações do professor.

A turma de grifinórios e corvinais estava mergulhada no tedioso torpor característico das aulas de História da Magia. Eram poucos os que conseguiam a façanha de se manterem acordados, e o quadro ia de mal a pior quando se contavam os que realmente prestavam atenção nas palavras do professor.

Junto à janela, um rapaz de cabelos curtos, com o uniforme da Grifinória, ressonava tranqüilamente, o rosto escondido junto aos braços cruzados sobre a carteira. À frente dele, um casal, também de grifinórios, copiavam freneticamente o conteúdo da aula, parando de quando em quando para comparar suas anotações. Por último, nas duas últimas cadeiras da sala, encostados à parede, dois rapazes conversavam aos cochichos.

Ou melhor, o primeiro, mais alto, de olhos cinzentos, gesticulava enquanto sussurrava rapidamente suas palavras para o amigo, que, por sua vez, apenas ouvia, ao mesmo tempo que rabiscava um pergaminho amarelado, e, de vez em quando, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Então, eu ainda estou tendo problemas com as minhas patas, Prongs, parece que as palmas das mãos não se transformam direito, eu acabo arranhando a mão toda...

- Peter também estava tendo problemas com a transformação. - James observou, finalmente terminando seu desenho - Mas tem que estar tudo pronto para hoje à noite, Pads, não podemos mais perder tempo.

- Eu sei disso. - Sirius suspirou - Vou ver se pratico um pouco mais na hora do jantar. De uma maneira ou de outra, estaremos hoje na Casa dos Gritos.

James sorriu.

- Com toda a certeza. Ainda por cima que **eu** não tive nenhum problema com as minhas transformações.

Sirius revirou os olhos, escorregando junto ao encosto da sua cadeira.

- Você às vezes é insuportável, sabia? - os olhos dele desceram para o pergaminho - O que é isso?

- Um desenho. - o outro respondeu, ajeitando os óculos.

Rapidamente Sirius debruçou-se sobre o amigo, roubando o papel e observando pensativamente os bonequinhos que caminhavam ao longo dele.

- Está faltando algumas coisinhas aqui...

O rapaz começou a riscar algumas coisas no pergaminho, dobrando-o com cuidado em seguida. James observou com um sorriso maroto o amigo apontar a varinha para o papel e murmurar um feitiço. Em seguida, um aviãozinho de papel planou por cima da cabeça de Peter, que ainda ressonava, caindo exatamente entre Remus e Lily, sentados à frente de Peter, discutindo a aula apreciativamente.

- O que é isso? - Lily ergueu os olhos para Remus, que apenas suspirou e apontou com o polegar para trás. Ela não precisava se virar para saber o que significava - Céus, ninguém merece aqueles dois...

- Acho que é para você, Lils. - Remus observou, empurrando de leve o papel na direção dela.

A ruiva abriu o pergaminho cuidadosamente. Um boneco com corpo de palito e óculos exageradamente grandes em um rosto redondo começou a caminhar ao longo das margens, uma garrafa de firewhisky na mãozinha espetada. Quando ao final do papel, o boneco caiu no chão, e bolinhas começaram a subir de sua boca, três outras caras redondas deslizaram para dentro do papel, abrindo as boquinhas redondas, enquanto palavras apareciam acima deles, juntamente com pequenas notas musicais.

_"Oh, minha bela fada ruiva  
__Sim, você é minha  
__Um dia, você será minha,  
__Nós nos beijaremos o dia todo  
__Oh, Lily, não há flor mais bonita que você!"_

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto pequenos "_hics_" seguiam-se ao bonequinho caído na margem. Remus, ao lado dela, observava o que os amigos tinham acabado de aprontar.

- Eles decididamente não têm mais o que fazer, não é? - Lily resmungou, dobrando novamente o pergaminho e jogando-o dentro de sua mochila.

Remus respondeu com um sorriso cansado e virou-se para encarar os amigos. Sirius fez um sinal de ok com a mão, enquanto James apenas sorria. O rapaz passou a mão de leve sobre os cabelos claros, dando um suspiro resignado antes de rabiscar alguma coisa em um pergaminho e amassá-lo, jogando para os dois amigos.

Foi James, com seus reflexos de artilheiro, que segurou a bolinha ainda no ar. Os dois morenos juntaram as cabeças para lerem a mensagem, curta e inflexiva.

"_Vocês poderiam respeitar quem está prestando atenção na aula? Guardem essas brincadeiras para mais tarde, por favor, crianças!"_

Sirius sorriu de lado.

- É incrível como o Moony fica rabugento nesse período do mês... Na verdade, ele se transforma em alguém quase... insuportável.

- Não se pode exatamente culpá-lo, Pads... - James sorriu de lado - Em todo caso, o que achou da reação da Evans? Ela guardou o pergaminho.

- Com certeza, Jamsie-poo... - Sirius apertou a bochecha do amigo, fazendo uma voz de falsete - Ela guardou como lembrança do seu grande amor...

- Dá para vocês ficarem quietos! - Remus novamente virou-se para os dois, sibilando, enquanto os observava reprovadoramente.

Sirius sorriu, colocando as mãos para trás, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede, enquanto James piscava o olho para o amigo, logo voltando-se novamente para seus pergaminhos a fim de começar um novo desenho.

Quinze minutos mais passaram-se vagarosamente, até que o sinal soasse pelo castelo. A turma pareceu de repente acordar e logo os alunos deixaram a sala, em grupos de três ou quatro, deixando para trás o marasmo que sempre parecia tomar conta deles quando entravam na bem arejada sala de História da Magia.

Lily guardou suas anotações na mochila cuidadosamente, conversando com Remus antes de dirigir-se para o professor, a fim de tirar algumas dúvidas. Quando o rapaz virou-se para os amigos, percebeu que James e Sirius já tinham saído e que Peter ainda estava adormecido, completamente alheio ao que lhe acontecia à volta.

- Hei, Pet... - ele chamou com gentileza, parando ao lado da carteira do amigo - A aula acabou.

Peter abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. As orbes castanhas passearam pela sala, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que só havia ali, além dele e de Remus, o professor Binns e Lily Evans.

- Onde estão James e Sirius? - ele perguntou, postando-se em pé.

Remus suspirou.

- Receio que eles estejam lá fora. Pelo barulho...

- Que barulho? - Peter perguntou, colocando a mochila nas costas.

Os dois caminharam lentamente para a saída da sala, e logo uma pequena algazarra pode ser percebida por Peter. O rapaz virou-se para Remus, um tanto admirado, embora soubesse que os instintos do amigo estavam mais fortes do que nunca, afinal, aquela seria a primeira noite de lua cheia. Os passos de Lily ecoaram logo atrás dos dois e a ruiva parou ao lado dos colegas no exato instante em que um primeiranista batia as costas contra a parede de pedra.

Os olhos verdes dela arregalaram-se e Remus virou-se para ela.

- Lils, pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso. Não adianta você se meter, eles vão...

Ela não se importou com as palavras dele, apenas avançou reto, parando diante de James, que ainda tinha a varinha levantada, pronto para uma nova azaração. O corredor estava cheio de crianças do primeiro e segundo anos, ansiosas e assustadas com o espetáculo que se desenvolvia à frente delas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou em um tom contido, embora seus olhos brilhassem ameaçadoramente.

James sorriu.

- Só me divertindo um pouco, Evans. Por que, algum problema?

Ela tirou a varinha da capa, apontando-a para a garganta dele.

- Sinceramente, Potter, eu não consigo entender como você consegue ser o queridinho de Hogwarts quando age como um completo idiota na maior parte do tempo.

- Isso significa que em certos lapsos de tempo a senhorita nota que eu não sou um idiota? - ele retorquiu com um sorriso malicioso - Você não é monitora, Evans. Não é ninguém para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer. Então, se me dá licença...

Ele desviou a varinha dela com a ponta do dedo, sem pestanejar por um instante em seu sorriso. Logo atrás dele, Sirius apenas observava a cena, os braços cruzados.

- James. - a voz de Remus soou antes que o maroto pudesse dar as costas à Lily - Detenção. E dez pontos a menos por ter atacado um primeiranista.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele não sabe olhar por onde anda. - James observou com um meio sorriso, jogando a mochila nas costas - Espero que da próxima vez ele seja mais esperto e não decida correr pelos corredores como um louco... Pode causar _acidentes_.

Sem esperar resposta, ele deu as costas ao grupinho, afastando-se rapidamente, sem se importar com os insultos que Lily murmurava contra ele.

- Você não deveria ter falado daquela maneira com o Moony... - Sirius observou quando James juntou-se a ele e os dois puseram-se a caminhar lado a lado para as masmorras.

- Eu não mandei ele defender a Evans. - James respondeu, começando a descer as escadarias para a sala de poções - Ela não tinha nada que se meter. Seria muito mais fácil se ela simplesmente aceitasse sair comigo, mas não... Ela tem que ficar se fazendo de difícil e posar de boa moça... Tenha dó, Pads!

- Se você diz... - Sirius deu de ombros - Mas ela não é tão insuportável quanto você quer fazer parecer. Ou você não estaria tentando sair com ela desde o Natal.

- Desde que você fez aquele trabalho de transfiguração com ela, está sempre tentando me convencer que a Evans consegue ser uma pessoa simpática, Sirius... - James arqueou a sobrancelha - Eu continuo não acreditando. Em todo caso, quando ela afinal aceitar sair comigo, eu não darei tempo suficiente para que ela abra aquela linda boquinha para reclamar de qualquer uma das minhas atitudes.

- Eu acho que você deveria mudar essa frase, James. - a voz de Remus veio da frente deles e, segundos depois, o rapaz saiu detrás de uma tapeçaria onde três cavaleiros jogavam cartas, juntamente com Peter - Não é quando ela aceitar sair com você, mas **se** você algum dia vai conseguir alcançar esse milagre. Especialmente se continuar a ter essas atitudes.

O moreno apenas sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo, desalinhando ainda mais as mechas negras que lhe caíam sobre o rosto.

- Não duvide de mim, Moony. - ele piscou o olho e voltou-se para Sirius - Vamos lá, Pads, qual será a diversão de hoje na aula do Slug?

Os olhos de Remus escureceram sensivelmente, mas ele não disse palavra alguma. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com James. Sirius às vezes se tornava mais dócil, não por respeito ao distintivo de monitor, mas por amizade. Apesar do sobrenome carregado de preconceito e do jeito rebelde, Sirius sempre fora o que mais se sensibilizara com a licantropia dele. O assunto do ataque ao primeiranista terminara ali, mas outra coisa estava atiçando os instintos do rapaz.

O que significavam aqueles apelidos que eles tinham começado a usar durante as férias de Natal? Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail... Havia algo de muito errado nas atitudes que James e Sirius tomavam nos últimos tempos. Remus pousou os olhos em Peter, que observava divertido a discussão dos outros dois sobre a peça que poderiam pregar durante a aula do mestre de poções.

Se pressionasse Peter, ele certamente diria o que queria saber. Mas se eles não confiavam o suficiente nele para dividir com ele seus segredos... Remus suspirou, amargo. Talvez eles tivessem razão. Quem, em sã consciência, confiaria em um lobisomem?

Os quatro entraram na masmorra, onde a maior parte dos quintanistas já se encontrava. James e Sirius tomaram assento na parte detrás da sala, em mesas suficientemente próximas para poderem tramar seus planos. Peter escolheu uma carteira ao lado da de Sirius, de onde poderia pedir ajuda. Remus, por sua vez, ficou no meio da sala, isolando-se em seus pensamentos.

Pouco depois deles terem se acomodado, Lily entrou na masmorra, seguida de perto pelo professor Slughorne e por Severus Snape. A ruiva lançou um olhar ainda irado para o fundo da sala antes de se sentar na primeira carteira, ao lado do professor. Severus, por sua vez, arrastou-se de má vontade para a única cadeira disponível a essas alturas, bem à frente de James.

- Muito bem, turma, boa tarde para todos. - os lábios de Slughorn se contorceram em um sorriso sob os bigodes de um branco um tanto amarelado - Hoje vamos estudar uma poção muito importante para os N.O.Ms. Poções explosivas. Espero que seus estoques de secreção de erumpente não estejam em baixa. Lembrem-se de seguirem devidamente todos os passos para não termos um acidente. Usem suas luvas no manejo com os ingredientes!

O corpo largo de Slughorn tapou a visão dos alunos enquanto ele escrevia no quadro os itens necessários para a poção. James tirou um pergaminho da mochila, rabiscando algumas palavras nele e jogando para Sirius pouco antes de começar a armar seu caldeirão. Sirius sorriu ao ver a letra corrida do amigo e rapidamente respondeu.

"_Aposto que consigo fazer o Ranhoso causar o acidente do Slug e ainda deixá-lo em detenção."_

_"E como pretende fazer isso?"_

_"Espere e verá."_

Sirius meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado, começando a separar seus próprios ingredientes, enquanto rapidamente calçava as luvas de couro de dragão. O primeiro tempo de poções passou quase silenciosamente, com os alunos medindo e pesando cuidadosamente as substâncias que Slughorn indicara.

James não demorou a terminar sua poção, que agora soltava pequenas faíscas sobre a superfície vermelho-fogo. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, apagando as chamas que ainda subsistiam sob o caldeirão, sorrindo ao encontrar os sapatos pretos de Snape parados logo à sua frente. Com cuidado para não tocar no caldeirão ainda quente, ele puxou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para os pés do sonserino.

- _Colocalceus_. - ele murmurou, levantando-se rapidamente em seguida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia um sinal de positivo para Sirius, Lily virava-se para ele, uma careta de desprezo no rosto alvo. Ela também estivera abaixada para apagar o fogo do seu caldeirão, e vira o que James fizera. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, Slughorn, que estivera passeando pelos alunos, parou ao seu lado.

- Excelente, Lily! A poção está perfeita, como sempre. - ele piscou o olho para ela, orgulhoso da sua mais brilhante aluna - Espero que você compareça à reunião do Slug Club mais tarde.

- Será um prazer, professor. - ela respondeu, um tanto mais formal do que pretendia.

Slughorn sorriu, voltando-se para sua mesa e Lily virou-se novamente para o fundo da sala. James agora fazia ridículas imitações de alguém caindo, enquanto Sirius e Peter riam silenciosamente. Os olhos dela cruzaram-se com os de Severus, que a observavam de maneira glacial.

Suspirando, ela voltou-se novamente para frente. Não adiantava tentar ser minimamente educada com o rapaz, ele certamente responderia com um nada gentil "sangue-ruim". Especialmente porque Poções era uma das melhores matérias dele e, com a fascinação de Slughorn por ela, Severus jamais tinha sido devidamente notado por sua capacidade.

- Muito bem, turma, eu gostaria que vocês tirassem uma pequena amostra das suas poções e deixassem sobre a minha mesa antes de saírem. - Slughorn bateu palmas, sorrindo.

Severus mergulhou cuidadosamente uma concha em seu caldeirão, tirando o líquido fumegante e colocando-o dentro de um frasco de vidro rotulado com seu nome. Em seguida, ele tentou se virar, mas seus sapatos, colados ao chão, não permitiram que se mexesse.

Ele não conseguiu equilibrar-se e, num movimento brusco, caiu sentado no chão, os pés escorregando para fora dos sapatos, batendo contra o caldeirão ainda cheio de poção explosiva.

Lily, que já tinha colocado seu frasco sobre a mesa de Slughorn e tentara se aproximar de Severus para precavê-lo da peça de James, assistiu, paralisada, a masmorra se encher de fumaça, enquanto gritos e explosões se alternavam. Ela tentou, como os outros estudantes, subir em uma das cadeiras para se proteger da poção que se espalhava pelo chão, queimando tudo. Antes, entretanto, que pudesse fazê-lo, ouviu o grito de dor do sonserino.

Sem medir as consequências, ela rapidamente atravessou a fumaça e as explosões, sentindo ao mesmo tempo seus sapatos se desfazerem em contato com a poção, a pele começando a arder terrivelmente.

- _Evanesco_!

A voz de Slughorn nunca fora tão agradável aos seus ouvidos. Lily sentiu a mão forte do professor puxá-la para trás pelos ombros, fazendo-a se sentar numa cadeira.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, examinando os pés dela.

- Professor, eu posso ir para a ala hospitalar. - ela respondeu, assentindo - Snape, eu acho que ele...

Slughorn virou-se para Severus, que tinha os braços e as pernas em carne viva. Por alguns instantes, os olhos do mestre de poções faiscaram de uma maneira estranha antes dele levantar o sonserino, fazendo um passe com a varinha para reparar as vestes do rapaz.

- Eu deveria deixá-lo assim para fazê-lo pagar por sua inépcia, Snape. Detenção mais tarde em meu escritório. - ele murmurou, com a voz carregada - Todos os outros estão dispensados.

Severus trincou os dentes, mas nada respondeu. Descalço, com os pés cobertos de pequenas escoriações, ele deixou as masmorras, sem se importar com os risos e mofas que vinham dos outros alunos, mesmo os de sua própria casa. Slughorn voltou novamente sua atenção para Lily, enquanto James, Sirius e Peter, ainda rindo, encaminhavam-se para a saída, onde Remus, com a face muito séria, os esperava.

- Senhor Potter, você poderia esperar para que eu desse uma palavrinha com o senhor? - o professor voltou-se para a porta, enquanto Lily punha-se em pé com certa dificuldade.

- Nós nos encontramos na salão principal. - James avisou para os amigos, antes de aproximar-se do professor.

Slughorn esperou Lily deixar a masmorra, mancando, para sentar-se junto à sua mesa e apontar a carteira que a ruiva estivera usando até alguns momentos atrás para o rapaz.

- O senhor estava sentado atrás de Severus Snape, correto, Potter?

James assentiu com um sorriso.

- Sim, professor.

- Poderia me explicar por que a senhorita Evans viu o senhor apontar a varinha para os pés de Severus Snape pouco antes desse lamentável... acidente?

O sorriso morreu no rosto dele e James sentiu vontade de chutar a mesa do professor.

- Eu não sei...

- Se eu pedisse sua varinha agora, Potter, eu tenho certeza que descobriríamos facilmente o que queremos saber. Detenção amanhã à noite, visto que estarei com o senhor Snape hoje. E reflita no que poderia ter acontecido se a situação tivesse fugido ao meu controle.

Os olhos de James brilharam e ele mordeu a língua a tempo de impedir-se de dizer que há muito tempo ele perdera o controle de qualquer situação com aquelas manias ridículas de "mecenas do mundo bruxo". Mas não queria correr o risco de pagar sua detenção naquele dia mesmo. Não quando estavam tão próximos...

Sem responder, o moreno deu as costas para o professor, deixando as masmorras com passos decididos. Assim que fechou a porta, no entanto, teve uma surpresa. Lily Evans estava lá, encostada à parede de braços cruzados, os sapatos novamente impecáveis, a mochila presa displicentemente sobre os ombros.

Assim que ele a notou, Lily desencostou-se da parede, observando-o com atenção.

- Detenção, Potter?

Ele novamente não respondeu. Dando as costas para ela, rapidamente cruzou o corredor, tentando controlar a fúria que sentia. Os passos leves dela, ecoando logo atrás, no entanto, não ajudavam nessa tarefa. Irritado, James parou, virando-se para esperá-la.

- Você não devia estar na ala hospitalar cuidando dos seus delicados pezinhos, Evans? - ele perguntou num tom carregado de raiva.

- Eu conheço um ou dois feitiços que me pouparam esse trabalho. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom - E então?

- Se te deixa tão satisfeita, Evans, sim, eu vou ter uma divertida detenção para cumprir amanhã à noite. Agora, se me dá licença...

- Isso é muito pouco perto do que você fez.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, James se viu largando a mochila no chão. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, ela a segurou pelos pulsos, prendendo-as junto à cabeça dela, ao mesmo tempo em que prensava o corpo dela contra a parede com o seu próprio corpo.

- Eu estou ficando farto desse joguinho, Evans. - ele murmurou junto ao rosto da ruiva, sentindo a respiração dela falhar pela proximidade dos dois - Você precisa arranjar um outro passatempo que não seja me perseguir e colocar em apuros.

- Não sou eu que persigo você! - os olhos dela brilharam perigosamente - E você sabe se colocar em apuros com uma técnica incomparável, Potter. Agora, me solte.

Ele sorriu, maliciosamente, balançando a cabeça devagar.

- Não, Evans. Eu não vou soltar você. Sabe, eu acho que você precisa urgentemente controlar essa sua irrefreável vontade de me colocar em maus lençóis sempre que possível.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do corpo dele, mas James a segurou com mais firmeza, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- Me solta agora, Potter! - ela sibilou, sem parar de se mexer.

- Eu já disse que não, Evans. - ele aproximou o rosto, encostando de leve os lábios contra as maçãs do rosto dela - Você precisa...

Com a respiração acelerada, ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela, fechando os olhos tão logo sentiu a textura deles sob sua boca. Inconscientemente, ele soltou os pulsos da ruiva, deslizando as mãos para a cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava aprofundar o beijo.

Seu intento, entretanto, logo fracassou. Como se uma mão invisível o estivesse empurrando, James viu seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede oposta. Sua cabeça bateu na pedra e, ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava molemente para o chão, sua vista escurecia.

- Nunca mais, Potter... - Lily começou, tentando recobrar o fôlego - Nunca mais encoste em mim, entendeu?

Ele tossiu, sentindo cada uma de suas costelas doerem, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily girava nos calcanhares, afastando-se ao longo do corredor. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e, a passos quase trôpegos, ele caminhou até sua bolsa, segurando-a firmemente.

- Droga...

Quando chegou ao salão principal, Sirius já tinha terminado de jantar, Peter repetia seu terceiro prato e Remus não estava em lugar algum ao alcance de suas vistas. Largou a mochila junto ao banco, sentando-se de qualquer jeito ao lado dos amigos.

- E o Moony?

- Já foi para a Ala Hospitalar. - Sirius respondeu - O que aconteceu?

- Evans. Ela me viu colocando o feitiço de cola nos sapatos do Ranhoso e contou para o Slug.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

- Então, hoje...

- A detenção ficou para amanhã. - James sorriu - Mas acho que depois dessa, ela não vai tentar se meter comigo de novo.

- O que você fez? - Peter perguntou, focando os olhos no amigo.

James sorriu de lado.

- Nada que vocês precisem saber. Mas ela também não deixou barato... Acho que desloquei algum osso... - o moreno flexionou os braços, fazendo com que eles estalassem - Mas, e aí? Preparados?

Peter apenas assentiu nervosamente, enquanto Sirius olhava para cima. Pelo teto enfeitiçado, podiam-se ver nuvens negras avolumarem-se no céu escuro.

- Teremos tempestade hoje à noite. - Sirius observou - Quando vamos para a passagem?

- Temos que esperar os outros se recolherem. Se sairmos mais cedo da sala comunal, vão desconfiar de nós, e já basta que Remus tenha que sumir todos os meses, não precisamos atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade dos outros. - James respondeu, servindo-se de generosas porções de batatas cozidas - Moony ainda está no castelo?

- Madame Pomfrey o levou mais cedo hoje. - Peter respondeu - Ela disse alguma coisa sobre o cheiro de tempestade deixá-lo mais nervoso...

Sirius e James se entreolharam, compreendendo-se pela intensidade de seus olhares. Estariam certos em fazer aquilo?

- Não vamos dar para trás agora. - James decidiu, empurrando o prato para frente - Vamos, eu ainda quero tomar um banho. A Evans me deixou moído.

- Podem ir. - Peter alegou, sem deixar a mesa - Eu ainda vou esperar a sobremesa.

Sirius sorriu e logo os dois grifinórios estavam caminhando de volta para sua torre.

- E então, o que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou tão logo se viram sozinhos.

James deu de ombros.

- Eu dei uma prensa nela.

- Como é? - Sirius cruzou os braços - James, ficou louco? Agora é que ela vai te odiar mesmo!

- Como se eu me importasse com a opinião de alguém, Pads... - James revirou os olhos. Eles pararam diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda - Arpéu negro.

- Com certeza, querido. - a mulher respondeu, dando passagem para os dois.

James não se demorou no salão comunal, embora sentisse a presença e os olhos irritados de Lily em si. Ele rapidamente aproximou-se da escadaria que levava aos dormitórios, mas parou a meio caminho quando percebeu que não era seguido.

- Pads?

Sirius, que estava conversando com uma garota de cabelos escuros, amiga de Lily, voltou-se para ele.

- Eu espero você aqui.

James assentiu, voltando a subir as escadarias. Largando as roupas de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, o moreno dirigiu-se para o banheiro só de calção. Depois de um dos banhos mais demorados de sua vida, ele voltou para o quarto, encontrando as cortinas fechadas da cama do quinto ocupante do dormitório, Dearborn.

Ele voltou-se para o relógio, terminando de enxugar os cabelos enquanto procurava uma camisa velha no malão. Ainda não passava das dez. Deixou-se cair na cama, fechando os olhos. Estava tão cansado que, sem perceber, acabou dormindo.

Acordou com Sirius balançando-o de leve, enquanto fazia um sinal de silêncio com a mão. O dormitório estava mergulhado na penumbra e a chuva soava violenta pelas vidraças. Faltavam menos de quinze minutos para a meia-noite.

- Vamos logo, Pet está nos esperando lá embaixo. - Sirius sussurrou, enquanto James se levantava.

O rapaz esfregou os olhos, ainda um tanto sonolento, equilibrando os óculos no nariz.

- Pega a capa. Tá no meu malão. Eu vou jogar uma água no rosto.

- Anda, Prongs, a essas alturas, o Moony já está lá, sozinho. E lembre-se do que Madame Pomfrey disse. A tempestade vai deixá-lo mais furioso.

James entrou no banheiro sem se importar em fazer barulho. Dearborn tinha o sono pesado, não precisava se preocupar com isso. Ele abriu a torneira, tirando os óculos e enfiando o rosto dentro da pia, sentindo a água fria deslizar até sua nuca. Massageou de leve as têmporas e enxugou o rosto, fechando a torneira. Sirius o esperava com a porta já aberta, a capa de invisibilidade nas mãos.

- Tem alguém lá em baixo?

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- Seria grossa mancada sairmos sob as vistas de alguém, não, Prongs? Você acha que eu seria assim tão obtuso para vir aqui te chamar se houvesse alguém lá embaixo? Talvez eu devesse pedir à Evans que ficasse na nossa retaguarda também, não? - o rapaz retrucou de mau humor.

James apenas sorriu.

- Nervoso, Pads?

- Vamos logo com isso.

Os dois desceram as escadarias para o salão comunal. Peter já os esperava, andando de um lado para o outro. Pequenas gotículas de suor escorriam pelo rosto do maroto e James aproximou-se dele de bom humor, batendo de leve em suas costas.

- Calma, Pet... Vai dar tudo certo. - ele observou com um ar jovial.

- Você é o gênio de transfiguração por aqui, James... - Peter respondeu, ansioso.

- Mas vocês também conseguiram. - ele sorriu - Além disso, não fizemos isso por mim, para louvar minha magnífica inteligência.

- E sua magnânima modéstia... - Sirius observou, cruzando os braços.

O sorriso de James se alargou.

- Bem... Moony está nos esperando. Não vamos deixá-lo sozinho por muito mais tempo, não?

Os outros assentiram, encaminhando-se para a passagem do retrato. Sirius estendeu a capa para James, que observou os amigos, pensativo.

- Estamos muito grandes para caber os três aí embaixo. Peter, acho que essa é uma boa hora para você experimentar se está tudo certo.

Peter engoliu em seco, virando-se para a sala comunal, tentando descobrir alguém escondido por ali, apenas esperando que eles começassem a aprontar. Mas não havia nenhum grifinório àquela hora ali embaixo. Respirando fundo, ele se concentrou, pensando em cada célula do seu corpo, cada célula que deveria se transformar, diminuir, multiplicar...

Aos poucos, a consciência humana de Peter deu lugar a um instinto mais primitivo. Os cheiros chegaram a ele de maneira mais complexa, os sons pareciam ter se amplificado, tudo parecia de repente maior e mais ameaçador. Wormtail tentou correr quando a mão de Sirius aproximou-se para pegá-lo. Mas o rapaz foi mais rápido.

- Calma, Wormtail... - ele sussurrou, colocando o ratinho no bolso da capa - Vamos logo, antes que alguém desça e nossa boa sorte termine.

James assentiu e jogou a capa sobre os dois para, em seguida, abrir a passagem. A Mulher Gorda olhou para o nada com desconfiança.

- De novo perambulando por aí, marotos?

Sirius sorriu, apontando com o queixo o resto do caminho, enquanto o quadro fechava-se atrás deles, silenciosamente. O som da chuva no teto do castelo era, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante a ameaçador. Sirius sentia seu coração bater acelerado à proximidade do encontro que eles tinham preconizado desde que James aparecera com a idéia da Animagia.

Talvez fosse suicídio o que eles estavam por fazer. Mas era a única maneira... A única de conseguir levar alguma paz ao amigo. Remus certamente faria o mesmo por qualquer um deles. Sirius sabia o que era ser visto como um pária, sabia o que era o preconceito, sabia o que era o abandono. Ele não deixaria que mais ninguém se sentisse como ele se sentia por vezes.

James os guiou por uma das passagens que deixavam o castelo. O corredor escuro e úmido terminava em um velho poço à borda da Floresta Proibida. Sirius foi o primeiro a subir, sentindo a chuva açoitar seus ombros, enquanto a água gelada penetrava por seus lábios. James deixou a capa dobrada numa fresta entre as pedras e logo estava ao lado do amigo, com a cabeça abaixada, tentando proteger os óculos.

- Será que Wormtail ainda está suficientemente consciente para saber o que tem que fazer?

Sirius assentiu.

- Em último caso, podemos apertar o nó com um galho solto.

- Ok, então. Vamos indo.

Os dois deixaram a cobertura das árvores, deparando-se dessa vez com a força completa da tempestade. Foi com dificuldade de avançaram até o Salgueiro Lutador, que balançava perigosamente de um lado para o outro.

- Solte o Wormtail. - James ordenou, tentando se pôr a salvo dos galhos nervosos da árvore.

Sirius tirou o rato amarelado do bolso, que agora guinchava loucamente. Wormtail escorregou das mãos molhadas do rapaz, correndo para frente.

- Hei!

O moreno tentou ir atrás do ratinho, sem perceber que acabara de adentrar o perímetro de alcance da árvore. James observou aturdido o salgueiro erguer os galhos até o alto, antes de arremeter-se contra o chão imperiosamente. Foi por muito pouco que Sirius não foi esmagado contra o chão.

O rapaz jogara o corpo para o chão, rolando para o lado, sentindo o impacto dos galhos contra o chão a centímetros dele. O tronco todo remexeu-se nesse instante, preparando-se para esmurrar novamente o chão. Sirius tentou se levantar, escorregando na grama molhada.

- Pads!

James correu até ele, derrapando na lama, puxando-o rapidamente para trás. O tronco aproximava-se rapidamente e os dois caíram sentados, embolados no meio da grama. Ouviram o segundo impacto contra o chão pouco antes de saírem do alcance da árvore.

- Você está bem? - James perguntou, enxugando o rosto.

O outro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda tentando recobrar o fôlego.

- Te devo mais essa, Prongs.

- Estamos sempre a postos. - ele piscou o olho - Acho que Wormtail fugiu...

Sirius meneou a cabeça.

- Olhe a árvore.

James obedeceu, percebendo que, de repente, o Salgueiro Lutador perdera um pouco de sua ameaçadora aura e parecia uma árvore quase normal.

- Bem, então, vamos.

Sirius assentiu e eles se levantaram, encontrando o ratinho cinzento andando em círculos sobre um alçapão de madeira. Sirius pegou o amigo com a palma da mão, sorrindo de leve.

- Sabe que eu podia até te beijar agora, Pet?

James riu, puxando a alçapão para revelar uma outra passagem, ainda mais escura que a do poço.

- Pronto? - ele perguntou, voltando-se para o amigo.

Sem responder, Sirius olhou para a entrada do alçapão e, respirando fundo, pulou para dentro da passagem. James virou-se para o salgueiro, que começava a mexer-se novamente. Com o coração ainda acelerado, ele também entrou, fechando o alçapão a tempo de evitar uma pancada surda que, certamente, teria rachado sua cabeça se ele ainda estivesse ali no segundo anterior.

- Pads?

- _Lumus! _- ele ouviu a voz de Sirius soar mais à frente em resposta.

Uma luz pálida apareceu, iluminando o corredor escavado na própria terra. Pedaços de raízes escapavam pelas paredes, tornando o ambiente quase claustrofóbico.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes antes de começarem a caminhar em silêncio. Depois de uma descida violenta, aos poucos, o corredor pareceu voltar a subir para a superfície. Sirius já perdera completamente a noção da hora, enquanto apenas os passos ocos deles ressoavam na parede de terra.

Foi quando, ao silêncio quase sepulcral que se seguira à tempestade antes deles entrarem na passagem, sobrepôs-se um uivo longo e ameaçador. Sirius sentiu todos os pêlos do braço arrepiarem-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Wormtail guinchava alto, pulando ao redor da barra da calça dele.

- Acho que ele já nos farejou. - James observou com a voz contida - Talvez essa seja a hora de nos transformarmos, Pads.

Sirius apagou a varinha em resposta, respirando fundo, sentindo a boca do estômago contrair-se em um doloroso espasmo, como se ele fosse vomitar a qualquer momento. Ele fechou os olhos cinzentos, concentrando-se. Aos poucos, seu corpo emborcou e logo ele estava em pé sobre as quatro patas, o focinho negro enchendo-se rapidamente de pêlos grossos e longos.

A primeira sensação de Padfoot foi a de um calor reconfortante invadindo todos os seus membros, pouco antes do cheiro forte de terra invadir suas narinas dilatadas. Ele abanou o rabo alegremente, mergulhando o focinho de encontro no chão, encontrando uma bola macia à sua frente, que guinchava desesperadamente.

Ele abriu a boca, os dentes muito brancos agarrando delicadamente o ratinho, que debateu-se por mais alguns instantes antes de perceber que Padfoot só queria brincar. Wormtail sentiu-se jogado para o ar e novamente segurado antes de cair no chão e um novo guincho, dessa vez de prazer, soou.

Cascos bateram contra a terra, lançando uma pequena nuvem de pó no ar. Padfoot e Wormtail voltaram-se para trás. Apesar do escuro, os olhos dos dois animais conseguiam divisar a figura imponente de um cervo de pelagem escura. Os olhos eram circundados por marcas brancas e uma soberba galhada enfeitava o alto de sua cabeça.

O cervo aproximou-se deles, observando-os com seus grandes olhos de uma maneira gentil. Padfoot pôs-se em pé nas duas patas, de modo a alcançar com o focinho o rosto do cervo, começando a fazer pequenas festas ao outro animal.

Balindo docemente, Prongs empurrou Padfoot de leve, abaixando o focinho até o chão, fazendo com que o pequeno Wormtail se encarapitasse em sua cabeça. Um novo uivo cortou os movimentos dos três, dessa vez um uivo sentido e doloroso. Padfoot ganiu, olhando para Prongs, que mexeu a cabeça, como se assentisse com alguma coisa.

Sem esperar uma segunda permissão, o grande cão negro disparou na frente dos dois amigos, parando apenas ao se deparar com uma grade de ferro. Ele cheirou a passagem longamente, para, em seguida, com os dentes alvos, empurrar a tranca, fazendo com que a grade cedesse com um rangido.

Prongs e Wormtail chegaram logo depois e os três, juntos, penetraram na penumbra sombria da Casa dos Gritos. Um novo uivo de dor indicou a eles que seu objetivo estava no andar de cima. Com alguma dificuldade, Prongs apoiou os cascos na escadaria, enquanto Padfoot subia rapidamente, parando um tanto confuso no alto.

Ele ergueu o focinho, farejando o ar e disparou na frente novamente no exato instante em que Prongs afinal atingia o andar superior. Os três pararam diante da porta de um dos quartos, que estava entreaberta. Sons de coisas sendo arranhadas e quebradas vinham do interior do aposento, confundindo-se com a tempestade, que ainda rugia lá fora.

Padfoot olhou novamente para Prongs, que, com a ponta do focinho, empurrou de leve a porta. Ela se abriu lentamente, revelando uma sombra escura enrodilhada junto a uma mesa desconjuntada. Com passos firmes, Prongs aproximou-se, sendo seguido de Padfoot. Wormtail agora pulara para o chão e encostara-se à parede, em silêncio.

Prongs parou junto ao lobisomem, esfregando o focinho de leve no alto da cabeça dele. Moony ganiu, encolhendo-se um pouco e fechando os olhos, quando sentiu a lambida quente de Padfoot no rosto. Surpreso, ele ergueu a cabeça, encarando os dois animais.

Com mais um balido, Prongs parecia tentar dizer que tudo estava certo. Moony, ainda um tanto desconfiado, deu alguns passos para trás, assustando-se quando Padfoot pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o rolar no chão. Latidos alegres encheram o quarto enquanto os dois rolavam, sujando-se com a poeira acumulada pela casa. Pouco depois, Moony já rosnava para Padfoot de maneira amigável, os dois brincando enquanto Prongs aproximava-se de Wormtail, puxando-o para junto dos outros.

Enquanto a tempestade continuava lá fora, os quatro brincaram, sem dar tréguas ou tempo para que Moony voltasse a cair em sua tristeza. Aos poucos, a madrugada chegou, a chuva serenando, enquanto eles caíam, cansados, aconchegando-se uns contra os outros para dormir.

Quando o sol nasceu, apenas uma garoa fina caía sobre o vilarejo. Hogsmeade parecia uma cidade de brinquedo vista às primeiras luzes da manhã das janelas da Casa dos Gritos. Remus acordou com o sol sobre seu rosto, sentindo-se estranhamente aquecido e feliz.

Ele demorou a abrir os olhos, estranhando o cobertor peludo que estava sobre sua barriga, e o travesseiro macio, que parecia ressonar no mesmo ritmo que ele. Foi com surpresa que ele percebeu que havia um cachorro negro sobre ele e que, até aquele instante, ele estivera com a cabeça repousada sobre o lombo de uma belo cervo. Remus levantou-se com cuidado, fazendo um gordo rato cinza, que descansava sobre seu peito, escorregar para junto do cachorro.

Os guinchos de Wormtail acordaram os outros dois e Remus praticamente pulou para o lado quando Padfoot e Prongs abriram os olhos, encarando-o cuidadosamente.

- O que está acontecendo? - Remus perguntou para si mesmo - Como eles chegaram aqui?

Padfoot pulou em sua direção, apoiando as patas em seu ombro e lambendo seu rosto, fazendo com que Remus se sujasse completamente de baba quente. Sem esperar aquilo, o rapaz caiu para trás com o peso do cachorro, perdendo os outros dois animais de vista.

- Calma ai, Pads... Eu também acho que ele precisa de um banho, mas certamente sua baba não tem propriedades higiênicas.

O cachorro latiu, saindo de cima de Remus e aproximando-se do dono da voz. James se ajoelhou no chão, enterrando as mãos na cabeça de Padfoot, coçando atrás da orelhas do cachorro. Logo atrás dele, Peter ainda se espreguiçava, olheiras profundas sob os olhos claros.

- O quê... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Remus perguntou, estreitando os olhos, embora ainda sem associar os amigos aos animais que, de repente, tinham desaparecido.

James tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso da calça, jogando-a na direção de Remus.

- Acho que você precisa comer primeiro. Não queremos que tenha um desmaio ou coisa do tipo.

O moreno deu um sorriso gentil para o amigo, sentando-se ao lado dele, enquanto Padfoot descansava a cabeça peluda sobre seu colo. Peter encostou-se à parede oposta, tirando um pequeno saquinho de doces do bolso, começando a comê-los nervosamente.

Remus encarou a barra de chocolate pensativamente, mas não abriu o pacote. Em vez disso, fixou os olhos inquisidores sobre James, que apenas suspirou, ainda acariciando a cabeça do cachorro negro.

- Ok... Nós contamos o que aconteceu... Pads, você pode voltar? Eu prefiro você nessa forma, você podia adotá-la para sempre, mas acho que temos que explicar algumas coisas para o nosso amigo aqui...

Padfoot ganiu, sonolento e, sob os olhos espantados de Remus, transformou-se em Sirius. O moreno, ainda deitado no colo de James, piscou o olho para o amigo.

- Bom dia, Remus!

- O quê... Como... Merlin, o que vocês fizeram...

James e Sirius se encararam e James deu um sorriso bem humorado para o amigo.

- Sirius, você se importaria de sair do meu colo?

- Você é muito chato, Jamsie-Poo... - Sirius resmungou, sentando-se de frente para os dois - Pet... Chega aqui!

Peter arrastou-se no chão, aproximando-se dos três amigos.

- Olá, Remus... - ele sorriu, cansado - Foi uma noite divertida, não?

Fechando os olhos, Remus podia ter lampejos da noite e sabia que Peter não estava mentindo. Mas ele não podia acreditar... O que significava aquilo?

- Por favor, me digam que eu estou tendo alucinações... - ele pediu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Na verdade, Moony... - James começou - Nós estávamos tentando essa façanha desde o final do segundo ano, quando descobrimos sobre a sua licantropia. Finalmente, nesse Natal, nós terminamos todos os nossos estudos... E agora, somos animagos...

- ANIMAGOS ILEGAIS, JAMES! - Remus perguntou, quase desesperado - Vocês enlouqueceram? E se não tivesse dado certo? E se eu tivesse atacado vocês?

- Calma, Moony, relaxa... - Sirius deu um meio sorriso - Deu tudo certo, não foi?

- E SE NÃO TIVESSE DADO, SIRIUS! Vocês burlaram pelo menos metade das leis do Ministério sobre Transfiguração humana, tudo para quê, pelo amor de Merlin? Para brincar fora do castelo, para provarem que são...

- Nós fizemos isso por você. - James respondeu, o semblante sério - Apenas e unicamente por você, Remus. Nós podíamos ter nos matado várias e várias vezes no meio dos preparativos para a transformação, podíamos ter perdido o controle e virado bestas completamente irracionais... Nós conhecíamos os riscos, não precisamos que vocês nos lembre deles. Mas precisávamos corrê-los. Nós precisávamos, por que...

- Nós somos amigos. - Peter continuou, com a voz fraca - Só queríamos que você não sofresse tanto... Você sempre está lá para nós quando precisamos, Moony e...

- Nós também sempre estaremos aqui para você. - Sirius completou, sorrindo - Você nunca mais estará sozinho, Remus.

James também sorriu, abraçando Remus pelos ombros.

- Nós somos irmãos, cara. Só queríamos aliviar as coisas para você.

Remus sentiu somarem-se ao peso de James, os de Sirius e Peter. Sufocado sob os abraços dos amigos, ele sentiu os olhos arderem e algo estranho entalado na garganta. Mais cedo, no dia anterior, ele tinha duvidado da confiança dos três. E agora...

- Vocês têm que ir. - ele falou com a voz embargada, tentando controlar suas próprias emoções - Madame Pomfrey estará aqui a qualquer momento e...

Eles o soltaram, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. A gente se vê mais tarde, então. - Sirius se levantou.

Peter também o seguiu. Os dois deixaram o quarto, enquanto James, em pé, ainda observava o amigo sentado.

- Coma o chocolate. - ele piscou o olho - Com os cumprimentos de Prongs.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele também deixou o quarto. Sozinho, Remus permitiu-se sorrir, uma lágrima escapando dos olhos de âmbar.

- Seus loucos. Todos loucos. Meus adoráveis amigos malucos...

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se da janela. A chuva afinal parara. Dando uma dentada na barra de chocolate, Remus abriu ainda mais o sorriso, sentindo uma estranha quentura no peito. Nunca estivera tão feliz na vida. Nunca se sentira tão completo, tão menos sozinho.

Respirou fundo, terminando rapidamente com a pequena barra de chocolate. Se pudesse escolher um momento para guardar para sempre na memória, apenas uma única lembrança, com certeza, seria aquela noite de tempestade. E, foi com aquele sorriso tranqüilo que Remus seguiu de volta para Hogwarts com Madame Pomfrey.


End file.
